Sexy
by Ryker Strom
Summary: The Warblers perform "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy" at Crawford County, resulting in a rather frustrated Sebastian. AU!Dalton!Verse.


_**A/N:** This is based on a prompt submitted by imthesosick on Tumblr (prompt is at the end). This fic will be considered in the AU!Dalton!Verse! I hope you guys have fun reading it. Please leave me feedbacks, they're nice to have. Also, I have a tumblr where I talk about my other WIPs and post small fic drabbles, I'd be honored if you can follow me at "rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com."_

* * *

SEXY

Sebastian knew he was in trouble as soon as the performance began. Of course, leave it to Blaine Anderson to choose Rod Stewart's "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy" to perform in front of an entire school of teenage girls. Normally, Sebastian wouldn't mind doing inappropriate things; but it was something else completely when he couldn't participate. At least not in the way he wanted. Singing and dancing to an inappropriate song was certainly not the same as doing what he really wanted to do to Blaine.

The last several weeks had been pure torture for Sebastian, having to go through rehearsal time and again, dancing to that damn song and seeing Blaine doing all those – in what Sebastian would call – suggestive moves during the practice. To be fair, Blaine wasn't the only one doing them, everyone in the Warblers had to do them. But for Sebastian, everything about Blaine was suggestive. It really didn't help that the rest of the Warblers had decided that they would split their formation, which meant that Sebastian would be standing right across from Blaine during much of the routine.

"_If you want my body and ya think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so  
Tell me so. Baby"_

Sebastian followed the routine and did a turn. This was frustrating. How in the world Blaine managed to look sexy doing a turn was beyond him.

"_He's acting shy looking for an answer  
Aw, come on, honey, let's spend the night together  
Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
Give me a dime so I can phone my mother  
They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant_"

Blaine wrapped his arms around himself before opening them again, raising his hand and crookeding his finger in a come-hither gesture. It took almost all of Sebastian's self-restraint to not jump Blaine right then and there.

_Think of something unattractive. Think think think!_ Sebastian swore that next time he was going make sure that he got to choose the song. This was torture.

"_His heart's beating like a drum  
'Cause at last he's got his girl home  
Relax, baby, now we're all alone (now we're all aloneee)  
Come on, sugar, let me know"_

Oh, Sebastian would definitely love to let Blaine "know" all right. He tried to look away from Blaine as he did a pelvic rotation. It was nowhere as explicit as a pelvic thrust but the effect was all the same for Sebastian.

They changed formation half way through the song and divided into smaller clusters. This was the part that Sebastian dreaded. The closeness between him and Blaine in this new formation was truly a test in endurance.

"_If you want my body and ya think I'm sexy  
Come on, honey, tell me so  
If you really need me, just reach out and touch me  
Come on, sugar, let me know"_

Sebastian could barely remember the routine as he let his eyes trail down Blaine's body. The Warblers swayed their hips back and forth to the music before they did another turn. Sebastian noticed Blaine's amber eyes looking right into his as he turned.

_Wait, is he singing to me? _

Yeah, Sebastian was definitely going to kill whoever it was in the counsel had let Blaine pick the song and the routine. It also didn't help that Blaine had been too preoccupied with homework and exams the past weeks to spend time with him.

Sebastian was so distracted that he didn't even realize the performance had ended.

There was applause and squealing as the girls from Crawford County swarmed the Warblers. Someone tapped his shoulder and Sebastian turned around to find himself face to face with a blonde girl.

"May I help you?" Sebastian snapped testily.

"My number," the girl didn't seem to have noticed. "You guys were great."

Sebastian took the slip of paper and stuffed it in his pocket. There was really no point in explaining himself; he would just throw it out later. Sebastian just wanted to get out of here. More specifically, he wanted to go get Blaine and _then_ get out of here.

It wasn't hard to pick Blaine out of the crowd. He was surrounded by the girls and was doing a rather poor job of turning them down. Blaine was rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head, a nervous gesture that Sebastian was now familiar with.

"Ladies, I'm afraid he's taken," Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and steered him toward the exit. "Now, if you'd excuse us."

"Fellow Warblers, our bus is waiting for us." One of the council members announced. "We're leaving in five minutes, pronto."

Sebastian cursed under his breath at the missed opportunity to get Blaine alone.

The bus ride back to Dalton was probably one of the longest rides in Sebastian's life. It certainly didn't help that Blaine was sitting right next to him. Blaine was talking animatedly about how the performance was a success, and every now and then Blaine would catch his gaze and flash him a dazzling smile before moving onto the next topic. By the time they arrived at school, Sebastian was ready to kill something.

"Remember Warblers, practice at eight o'clock tomorrow morning!" Wes called after the group of boys(,) who were eager to get back to their dorms.

"Whoa!" Blaine almost stumbled over himself as Sebastian pulled him up the stairs and into the hallway of their dorms. "Slow down!"

"No time." Sebastian fumbled with the keys to his room, taking several tries before finally managing to insert the key into the lock. "Come on."

"Hey—" The rest of Blaine's sentence was swallowed by Sebastian as he pressed Blaine up against the close door. Sebastian's gripped Blaine's shoulder tightly as he continued to kiss him, tasting and devouring everything that was _Blaine_. He could feel Blaine's heartbeat speeding up against his, pulled away.

"You little tease!" Sebastian closed the distance between them again, kissing Blaine roughly, nipping his lower lip before pushing his tongue into Blaine's mouth. He just couldn't get enough of Blaine. Blaine tasted like thin mints and cinnamon and everything that was good in this dreary world.

"Sebastian…" Blaine managed to breathe out, his lips red and a little swollen from the onslaught, a couple strands of hair already loose from the gel; it was the debauched look that Sebastian loved so much.

"Do you know how hard it's been to keep my hands off you?" Sebastian sucked gently at Blaine's earlobe, his hands hurried to pull off Blaine's tie and unbutton his shirt. He felt Blaine kicking off his shoes and most likely socks as the shirt was being disposed. "Every time we rehearse that damn song I feel like ripping your clothes off."

"I'm … not complaining," Blaine gasped as Sebastian latched onto a nipple. "Sebastian, you're killing me here."

"Serves you right," Sebastian growled out in frustration as his hands fumbled with Blaine's belt. "Jesus Christ, Blaine. Why the hell are you wearing a belt? You don't need one!"

That got a laugh out of Blaine as he reached down and undid the belt himself. Sebastian pulled off Blaine's pants and underwear in one swift pull and lifted Blaine up, using the door to partly support Blaine's waist.

"You're impatient."

"Stating the obvious, aren't we?" Sebastian reached into his blazer for the lube and condom. It was actually a sad reflection of his pathetic sex life considering he had been carrying the same lube and condom for the past three weeks. "I don't think I can wait."

"Then don't." Blaine grabbed Sebastian's tie and pulled him closer, crushing his lips to Sebastian's hungrily. When they finally pulled apart, Blaine's pupils were blown wide.

It had been a while since they had done this. Blaine was excruciatingly tight and hot. Sebastian pushed in slowly, relishing the feel of Blaine squeezing around him. The lube and the stretching made it easier to slide in, but the gravity made it difficult for Sebastian to keep a slow pace. It became a test of strength as Sebastian tried to support Blaine's weight while trying to inch his way in.

"Don't hold back."

That was all it took for Sebastian to let go. He slammed in one quick stroke, earning a keening moan from Blaine. It was the best kind of sound, better than Blaine's singing, better than _anything_. Sebastian wrapped one arm around Blaine's waist as he tried to keep Blaine from sliding off the door. Sebastian pulled out until only the tip was still inside of Blaine, and slammed in again.

The door rattled noisily from the force of the thrusts, but Sebastian didn't care. His neighbors would just have to deal with the noise. Having sex with his boyfriend right now was Sebastian's utmost priority. Nothing beat the moans and gasps he was drawing out of Blaine.

Sebastian loved seeing Blaine loose like this: the way Blaine's face would flush, the way he would clutch tightly onto Sebastian like a lifeline, the way he would throw his head back, and the way he would bite his lip to hold the noise in. It was the opposite of the innocence and composure, a direct contradiction to what Blaine Anderson was supposed to be.

And oh, how it pleased Sebastian to know that only _he_ could make Blaine this way.

Feeling himself getting close, Sebastian sped up his pace and wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. It would be impossible to drown out the noises that were echoing in this room. The sound the door made as it kept rattling on its hinges, the moans that were now tumbling freely out of Blaine's mouth, and Sebastian's own groans as he brought both of them closer to completion.

Sebastian felt Blaine digging his nails into his shoulder as he convulsed around Sebastian, spilling his come over Sebastian's hand. Sebastian used both hands to lift Blaine higher as he fucked into Blaine in an unrelenting pace. With a few more thrusts, Sebastian felt his own orgasm overtake him.

Sebastian rested his forehead against Blaine's as they both tried to catch their breaths. He kissed Blaine tenderly on the forehead before slipping out of him and lowering him gently to seat them on the carpet. Blaine snuggled close to Sebastian and linked their arms.

"You're so clueless sometimes," were the first words out of Blaine's mouth. "It's been three weeks."

"I'm clueless?" Sebastian turned his head to look at Blaine. "You—wait. No, you didn't!"

"I did." The look on Blaine's face could best be described as mischievous. "We had exams and you acted as though touching me would make me fail them. I had to do something."

"You could've asked," Sebastian said drily. "So three weeks of dry spells and agonizing Warbler practice, all for nothing?" Sebastian felt a bit put off by this revelation.

"Not all for nothing," Blaine smiled impishly. "That was nice. Amazing."

"Of course it'd be." Sebastian's hand found Blaine's and clasped it firmly. "Have I ever failed to deliver?"

"You've always exceeded my expectations, Sebastian." Sebastian felt a flutter in his heart at that. "In more ways than I can count."

"It's mutual." For once, Sebastian was at a loss for words. Really, how would one expand on that? So he followed up with the next thing that came to mind. "And to answer your question, yes, you are."

"Hm? I'm what?" Blaine tilted his head. How he could manage to go from looking debauched a few moments ago to adorable was beyond Sebastian's comprehension.

"I think you're sexy." Sebastian gave Blaine's hand a squeeze. "Without a doubt, and so much more."

The smile that Sebastian received in return was the most dazzling ones he had ever seen.

(END)

* * *

_**ADDENDUM: ** So the prompt is "Seblaine and warblers go serenade the girls from sister school, seb get turned on and make love with Blaine after ! Sing do you think I'm sexy, and lots of hip involved dance move". _


End file.
